


Kaitou Dad

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: A reporter eavesdropping on KID and Conan mishears a post-heist conversation and thinks Conan called the thief 'Dad'. They decide the media's crazy theory is brilliant (both for their covers, and to let them laugh at the chaos).
Comments: 40
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**“KAITOU DAD?!”**

Conan stared blankly at the front-page headline of the newspaper which had just been dropped on the breakfast table. Underneath the headline was a picture of KID grinning fondly as he ruffled Conan’s hair while Conan was glaring halfheartedly at the thief. _It is a pretty convincing picture_ , Conan admitted, impressed that the reporter had gotten close enough to photograph them without being noticed.

“Conan-kun?” He looked up at Ran and blinked at her oddly serious expression, “Is this true?”

His mouth was open to tell her he was just surprised by the picture, only to snap it closed without a word as he realized: _Ran actually believes this._ Conan could see why; it was more believable than that he was her shrunken best friend, Kid _did_ act more friendly towards him than any other detectives, and probably most importantly _Kid had proven he could disguise as Shinichi without a mask._ It was a perfect excuse, and the timeline of the thief’s eight-year disappearance roughly fit with Conan’s age if Kid had stopped holding heists after marrying ‘Conan’s mother’ and only restarted once Conan was old enough to be in school. As for Ran finding him with Agasa-hakase; Conan wouldn’t be surprised at all if the inventor either had made some of Kid’s gadgets or was friendly with the person who did. If Kid trusted his life to the man’s inventions it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to trust the man to protect his child—oh, he needed to be careful with this. If he confirmed it directly it would look suspicious and end up causing trouble for him with everyone asking him about Kid’s identity.

So instead Conan ignored the question completely, “Ran-neechan, can I keep that picture?” He pointed at the newspaper and gave her his best hopeful look.

Ran’s expression softened instantly as she answered, “Of course, Conan-kun,” and ignored Kogoro’s halfhearted protests as she took the article away.

“Brat,” Kogoro spoke as soon as Ran was out of earshot, “have you been helping that annoying thief when you run off to ‘chase’ him?”

“What? Of course not!” Conan protested, adding childishly, “That wouldn’t be fun at all!”

Kogoro laughed and declared arrogantly, “Continue to learn from this famous Sleeping Detective and you’ll definitely catch that thief!”

Conan sweat-dropped and agreed weakly before returning to his breakfast, silently retorting, _I’m not the one who needs to learn to be a better detective._

~K~

He blinked at the article for a moment before grinning widely. Tantei-kun might be annoyed, but Kaito was going to take this and _run with it_. If he could get his Taskforce convinced…he cackled at the opportunities for more chaos. As a bonus, there was _no way_ Hakuba could continue to accuse him of being KID if the thief had a child Conan’s age; he was only ten years older than the kid! Honestly, he probably should have been more careful showing how fond he was of Tantei-kun, but the tiny detective was thrilling to have at heists and was much less annoying than Hakuba. The blonde seemed to see everything in black and white; Kaito was convinced that telling the blonde his reason for being KID wouldn’t change anything between them. By contrast, after a few heists Tantei-kun didn’t seem to care about arresting him, only chasing him until the gem was returned and would even stay and chat with him! Mostly deducing his tricks and friendly insults but still!

Mentally planning how he should confirm (indirectly of course) that KID was Tantei-kun’s father, Kaito frowned as he realized he didn’t know why Conan _wasn’t_ living with his parents. If they were well-known to Conan’s guardians he might have trouble claiming to be Conan’s father. He’d also need to check that it couldn’t be easily proved that Conan’s father _wasn’t_ KID…hmm. It seemed he’d need to involve Tantei-kun in his planning, if only to make things work more smoothly. Now, how to convince his favorite critic to play along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 10/8/20: Minor typo fixes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuba and Hattori's reactions to the news.

Saguru had shamelessly wheedled his father into telling him information about what official records there were of Edogawa-kun’s parents. The man had refused to allow him to access the records themselves, but eventually conceded to tell Saguru the basic information. Saguru had been expecting that a look at Edogawa-kun’s birth certificate to find his parents’ names and a surface investigation of them would prove that it was not possible for either of them to be Kaitou KID. (Saguru had overheard a few officers mention that the Kid Killer was living away from home because his parents were hospitalized.) His father’s information had shocked him.

“Edogawa-kun’s father isn’t listed on his birth certificate, and his mother’s records match the patterns of someone put under witness protection. I want you to promise me you won’t try to investigate Edogawa-kun’s history; you could put the child’s entire family in danger.”

Saguru had agreed not to investigate further and retreated to his room, mind whirling with confusion. With the information his father had just shared, Saguru knew it would be almost impossible to prove that Edogawa-kun _wasn’t_ related to Kaitou KID, unless Edogawa-kun himself denied it. (Anything KID said would be subject to suspicion, Kuroba would take any opportunity to give himself an alibi.) Saguru would usually have dismissed the article as sensationalism, but the entire Taskforce had seen evidence of the thief’s fondness towards Edogawa-kun, and the child’s age _could_ have been a factor in KID’s eight-year disappearance. Saguru shook the thought off—there was no evidence and speculating without basis would only make things more confused: his best method would be to observe Edogawa-kun’s behavior towards the thief (and keep a wary eye on Kuroba for suspicious activity) and draw his own conclusions from there.

~C~

“KUDO!! Why didn’ ya tell me ya dad is Kaitou KID?”

Conan facepalmed, replying, “Hattori, think about what you just said.”

There was a long pause at the other end of the line before the Osakan responded, “I guess that’s not somethin’ ya’d tell a detective.” Conan groaned as Hattori continued, “Ya could’a trusted me, Kudo! I wouldn’t’a told anyone!”

“If you keep calling me Kudo I will never tell you a secret again,” Conan responded flatly.

“Oi, that’s a bit harsh, don’t ya think Ku-onan?”

“Considering you almost did it again, after I reminded you _three seconds ago_ , I think it wasn’t harsh enough.” Vindictively, he failed to remind Hattori that Edogawa Conan didn’t _have_ parents, so it would be impossible for Kid to be his father. (If Hattori thought Kudo Yuusaku was KID…Conan would leave them to it. It would be amusing for his parents to suffer through _his_ shenanigans for once.)

“…So, how are ya? That reporter guy hasn’t done anythin’ crazy, right?”

“No. Well, there were a bunch of reporters outside the agency the day that article was published, but Ran chased them off.” They had all fled after Ran punched through a wall and threatened to do the same to their cameras if they harassed him.

“Neechan can be scary when she wants to be, huh?”

“Hattori, you have no idea.”

“Really though, why’n’t ya tell me anythin’?”

Conan sighed, “You’re a detective. Given how easily you figured out who I was I thought you already knew.” _Because you already know who my Dad is, idiot._

Hattori made a sound of wordless annoyance and replied, “Ya really are a brat.”

Speaking in his most childish and chirpy voice, Conan returned, “Thanks for calling, Heji-niichan! Bye~” and hung up, ignoring the Osakan’s attempted protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! It may be tiny, but I still feel accomplished :) Hopefully y'all enjoyed this small bit of silliness.  
> About the records: Hakuba's father is talking about the fact that 'Conan's mother' has approximately the minimum paper trail necessary to not be suspicious as a fake identity. I realize being able to tell that someone is in witness protection would defeat the point, but it seemed like the most likely way for the Kudos to create Conan's family so I kept it.  
> Edit 10/8/20: Minor typo fixes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to satoshy12 for suggesting this idea!  
> I was going to hold on to this until I had a better idea where it was going...then I realized today is Fathers Day and couldn't resist posting it :D


End file.
